Betrayal
by Scribe's Faction
Summary: Betrayal is one of the most common term that people use but what exactly betrayal means? In this month of love we present you the most important side of love Betrayal. With all over feelings and love.
1. Sweet Treachery

**Title: Sweet Treachery**  
><strong>Authoress<strong>: MissFika  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He should stop, but somehow he can't… so, what's a guy got to do?  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/ Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Nami Amou/ Tsuchiura Ryoutaro

* * *

><p>Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, one of Seiso Gakuen's finest pianists, one of the best football players in the team, and one of the most sought out male in the history of Seiso is currently banging his head against the wall.<p>

And I mean it literally.

Inside of the practice room, the young lad is currently banging his head against the wall of the room, until a small noticeable crack is visible to the sight. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and leaned against the wall, fatigue could be seen clearly from his face.

'_I_ _wonder why my head hasn't exploded yet from all that banging_,' he mused silently, before wincing at the sudden headache he felt.

'_Said it too soon_,'

Massaging his forehead, he watched the scenery outside, attempting to calm himself from the turmoil swirling inside of him which was caused by the brown haired journalist of Seiso.

Yeah, you already know who I'm referring to.

Amou Nami, somehow he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know when it started, or how it started even, but the brunette haired woman always lurks around his mind, and became the reason why he's playing happy, unpredictable, love based pieces, that resembles her.

Her smiles, laughter, quirks and determination would always produce a small smile from him in the least. But that one thing that haunts him would be her lips, in which he found to be beautifully shaped, natural pink and kissa-

"Damn, I'm doing it again," he muttered, shaking his head free from his thoughts "Am I really becoming a pervert?"

Silence answered his question. He frowned again. He should really stop thinking of her like that, yet somehow he find himself incapable to. His heart had betrayed his mind's orders.

Stupid traitorous heart.

Shaking his head again, he gathered all his things. Making sure everything is in place, he stepped out of the practice room.

"Tsuchiura-senpai?"

Nearly slamming the door out of shock, Tsuchiura spun around only to be greeted with Shimizu's usual sleepy face, staring at him from outside the wide opened practice room next to his. Realization dawned on Tsuchiura when he realized his kouhai was using the practice room next to his.

"Senpai.." Shimizu talked slowly "As much as I could understand your frustration with Amou-senpai, please keep the head banging down. It's quite distracting my focus when I'm trying to practice."

Tsuchiura gaped, his face red and mouth unable to utter anything.

Shimizu smiled at him, bowed and went back to his practice room. But after a while he opened the door back and said straight to Tsuchiura's face.

"And to answer your question senpai…yes, you are a pervert if you're thinking about Amou-senpai like that,"

And with that, Shimizu calmly closed the door back, leaving his stunned senpai.

Facepalming, he massaged his forehead, turning back to go back home only to see Mori just behind him. Apparently from her smile, she'd heard the full conversation.

He was already questioning his luck at that time.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh, Kami-sama, forgive me for all of my sins, just please don't punish me this way!<em>'

Tsuchiura mentally prayed to God for whatever sins he had committed in his life. First, he was caught red handed by his own kouhai in an embarrassing way, and now this?

He glared at the innocent piece of plastic stick popping from her mouth. A few moments later she would bring it out and with a sigh of bliss, licked the sweet treat known as lollipop.

Mentally making a note to search for the guy who invented lollipop in Wikipedia and cursing him later, he continued to glare at the lollipop Nami was enjoying. She seemed to be enjoying the sweet candy offered by Hihara-senpai, or perhaps she just enjoyed torturing him.

He told himself to stop looking at her, vowed to himself not to look at her, yet his eyes were rooted on the spot.

Great, even his body is betraying him now.

Feeling the urge to crack his knuckles, he calmed himself down from the lust to strangle Hihara-senpai. The bubbly senpai suddenly appeared out of nowhere when he stumbled upon Nami and Fuyuumi-san. With a smile Hihara offered the lollipops to the two girls, and that is when his ultimate punishment starts.

When he opened his eyes again, determining to leave the place in case he really did strangle someone, he found out Nami had already disappeared.

"Nami-senpai had something to do, so she left already," the timid voice of Fuyuumi explained and he nodded. It was only a while later that he realized both his kouhai and senpai was looking at him in a weird way.

"Umm…s-s-senpai..perhaps it's..perhaps you shouldn't stare at Nami-senpai's lips like that.." Fuyuumi looked down,red faced.

Horror struck Tsuchiura's look.

Hihara scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Y-yeah Tsuchiura. By looking at Amou's lips like that you look…like a pervert,"

Tsuchiura facepalmed on the spot at his own stupidity.

* * *

><p>Lunch at the rooftop. A safe spot for him since he wanted to avoid stumbling into Nami again. He unpacked his bento, smiling when he saw the effort his mother put just to make a delicious bento for him.<p>

The rooftop seems empty, and he was satisfied. Finally some peace and quiet and Nami-free lunch.

"Oi, Tsuchiura! You're here as well, huh?"

Ignore his last statement.

Nami came through the door, waving at him with a big smile on her face. On her other hand was a bento wrapped in green handkerchief.

"Mind if I join you?" Nami asked when she came near, lifting her hands to show her bento "We can share our lunch"

'_Is she trying to purposely torturing me again by offering to share our bentos?_' He asked mentally, but nodded at her anyway. She smiled again before sitting beside him, unpacking her lunch (which looked delicious as well)

He dreaded having lunch with her at first, since he thought he was going to be tortured again. But somehow, he had a nice time with Amou, talking and laughing about random things, joking with each other. She'd complimented his mother's cooking, while he praised the bento she cooked by herself.

He thought everything was going fine, until he spotted a stray rice on the corner of her mouth, close to her lips.

Yep, he was being tortured again.

Without realizing it, his hand moved nearer to her face. He noted the way her blue eyes stared into his as he picked the rice from her mouth, his fingers slightly brushing against her lips.

When he realized his actions, he dropped his hands quickly and looked towards his right, away from Nami.

He suddenly spotted two figures not far from where he was sitting with Nami. Focusing, he could clearly saw a smirking blue haired guy, wrapping an arm around a blushing girl with red hair.

Recognizing the two, he groaned.

Tsukimori and Hino already saw the scene.

He is seriously cursed by the fate.

* * *

><p>"No, it's like this. To find gf, use the formula gf (x) equals to g = [ f (x) ]. Proceed from there and you will get your answer. The same goes for finding fg, only reversed a little," Tsuchiura instructed, his pencil tapping down the formula written on the exercise book. The brunette beside him nodded and tried to do what he said.<p>

"Like this?" She asked when she'd finished answering the question.

Nodding, he spoke to her "Good job, that's correct. Now continue doing the rest using the same formula,"

Nami smiled before going back to her exercise book.

Leaning back against the chair, he continued to watch her as she worked on her Math's exercise. He watched in amusement and interest when he saw the smile when she could answer the questions, and her frustration when she couldn't.

He had come to the library just to find his notebook he had left there, again before he saw her in the corner of the library by herself. She was struggling to finish her Math, and he was being kind enough to tutor her in the subject.

Suddenly interested when he heard her mumble the ways to solve the questions, he listened to her mumbles, and watched as her lips shaped the words from her mouth.

A small chuckle broke him from his stare, making him realize he was staring, again. Stopping himself, his ears picked up muffled laughter nearby him. Scanning his eyes around the area, he stopped at a nearby shelf. He felt like vanishing on the spot when he recognized the three people behind the shelf.

Great, now his lucky goddess had left and betrayed him as well.

Azuma Yunoki, Aoi Kaji and Kiriya Etou was behind the shelf, and laughing at him.

He wished he could perform a spell to make them forget whatever they'd seen him do.

* * *

><p>And the routine repeats again and again, forcing him to be caught in an embarrassing situation loads of times. During that expanse of time, he found himself to be thinking about Nami even more. Wanting to get himself out of the embarrassment, he chose to ignore Nami.<p>

It worked for two weeks, and even though he still couldn't stop thinking about her, at least he wont be caught again.

That is, until Nami came to him, anger radiating from her.

He was happily practicing in the practice room, his fingers dancing on the piano keys, producing a steady rhythm and a beautiful melody. He seemed happy and peaceful of playing his favourite instrument in peace.

Well, at least that's what he felt before Nami suddenly bursts into his practice room.

He took a step back out of fear when he could see the red flames of anger blazing around her. He flinched as she shouted at him, accusing him of ignoring her and hating her and so much more that he couldn't keep up with the speed of her talking.

He tried to explain himself, but she didn't want to listen and continued being mad at him. Sighing in frustration, he covered her mouth with his hands, effectively shutting her mouth.

"Okay, just listen to me.. listen, okay?" he spoke to her. She glared at him before nodding.

Inhaling some air, he began to tell her the truth. Of how he couldn't stop thinking about her, of how he would often get caught in some embarrassing situations because of her, how she would torture him purposely or not, and how she'd made him all head over heels for her.

She didn't say a single word right after that, and he was already nervous.

And then she smiled, not a mocking smile , just a sweet sincere smile, with a blush on her face. At that time, he couldn't stop himself and leaned closer to her.

From the corner of his eye, he could spot some figures just behind the door of his practice room and also some whispers from behind there as well, but he doesn't care about it.

He knew that his body is betraying his mind's orders, instead it abides his heart's seduction, but he doesn't mind the betrayal.

Especially when she's kissing him back.

_-Finito-_

* * *

><p><em>MissFika's notes:<em>

Dedicated to organizer, Iris Petal and fellow authors, sera-chan011, shad0wcast, Pusa Myaw, Ishikawa Aya-Hime, tuNGaw-GiRL, JasMyr, Athena Katorea Knightstar and others.

I do not own La Corda in any way possible. I only own the plot of this story.

Inspiration came when I was ironing my uniform (What?). Somehow the idea of Nami unintentionally torturing Tsuchiura was too tempting not to write.-laughs- (Believe me, torturing Tsuchiura is fun~~)

This is a submission for the Monthly Challenge prompted "Betrayal". I thank the fellow authors who had helped me recover from my "tragedy" and for being my motivation in writing this fic.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Love

**Title: Love  
>Authoress<strong>: Iris petals  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A story of friendship which is more worth than love. But still got destroyed and betrayed.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Manami Mori/ Ryotaro Tsuchiura

* * *

><p>THE HEART HAS REASONS WHICH REASON DOES NOT KNOW.<p>

~PASCAL~

Why do people betray each other? This question is never answered properly, I have tried to find the answer and it's a miracle that I got it.

Too late that I have to lose a friend to know.

**Manami's pov**

We are friends, best friends, more than friends. But as time passed everything changed we became talk of the past.

Everything changed the time I confessed that I love him.

People saw us as a couple, my friends thought that we two are dating, we were so close but then I was betrayed as a lover and then he left me not making me worth of his friendship too.

My friends liked him because I loved him *scratch that* I still love him more than my own life, but this is what he never thought of.

My friends said that everything bad has happened in my life after he became my friend, after he entered my life my life changed for my friends in a negative way, for them I was corrupted by him, influenced by him even controlled by him. But for me he changed me in a really positive way. He made me see world in a totally different way, he raised my confidence to a whole different level, and for him I was a spoiled lame girl but a really close friend and a confidant. For him I was a sweet innocent girl and for me he was handsome sexy jerk.

He loved me as a friend and I loved him as a man.

He took my love lightly and I took his love seriously.

We met on June of 2011. I was busy with my work at college due to summer break; he was the first person who held out his hand to help me with all my work.

His hands were really big, my small hands fit perfectly into his making them perfect.

It started with helping with the college work but soon our friendship began to develop.

He began to act like my secret box. I shared all my secrets with him, every detail of the day, and every detail of my life I shared with him.

I trusted him with my life and so does he. *that's what I thought*

He shared his secrets with me, he was the first one to reveal his past to me and I listened.

He was the first person I told about my first relation, whom I didn't want people to know because it was embarrassing and I felt guilty for breaking up with the guy.

Time passes our bond became deep and deep. We came close to each other we acted all lovey dovey with each other when we were all by ourselves.

For me he was my cuddle and for him I was his poodle.

Time passed we had our first fight our some stupid silly things which make me laugh now.

He had our arguments over serious topics too.

He pushed me ahead as he wanted me to go out and look for love. I told him that he is my love but he took it lightly.

That time I myself laughed after saying that but slowly slowly I began to like him *he says that the word like doesn't exist* so indirectly I was in love with him.

Few months passed one day at a party I got drunk and that was the time our relationship got all destroyed. I was too drunk to handle myself or even my actions. He was there to help me but instead it got worse as that time I decided to confess *not a good time *

I continued to say 'I Love You' to him. Every time I say he would smile but that limit of patience was also broken when he couldn't take my words more. I didn't listen to his warnings and the result I got is that here I'm all alone now.

He once told me that for me he is not the right guy and he will never be the perfect one but I didn't believed him because he never said that he don't love me. That itself was an assurance for me that one day he will love me.

The next day I found a note on my bedside it was from him I can recognize his hand writing after reading the note I was entirely devastated and destroyed. At that very time I understand that I lost a really great friend in order to get him as my love.

The note said "Mark my words I won't ever talk to you nor I'll meet you so don't bother to even reply or look around for me. Because I'm not the one for you as I wanted my life like it is now 'without anyone'. I don't want to share my peace of mind for anything. I have always loved one girl and will always love her. Goodbye forever"

I felt betrayed because he said that he can never love any other girl except for one and that girl was not me.

After that now *February 2012* I have realized why I was betrayed? The answer is that

**I was betrayed because - **

**I fell in too deep. **

**I fell too hard.**

**I believed in everything he said.**

**I believed that he is the only thing completing my messed up life because he has so much faith in me.**

**I fell in love with Ryoutaro Tsuchira.**

* * *

><p>Here again we are here with the February monthly prompt. Betrayal is one of the most common term that people use but what exactly betrayal means? In this month of love we present you the most important side of love <strong>Betrayal<strong>. With all over feelings and love.

Happy Valentine's Day and A Lovable month

**Author's note:** I'm glad that I'm done with this story!

I'm loving these monthly prompts

Also I know it's short but I felt hard and these are my true feelings that I have faced.

Thanks

*Review*


End file.
